Caillou and Dora wake up
by jsw
Summary: One shot. This is based on a theory regarding the goanimate grounded videos. My first fanfic in years. Please keep in mind that this is based on my own personal canon for the grounded videos.


Based on characters created by Helene Desputeax, Chris Gifford, Valerie Walsh and Eric Weiner.

It was over, Elena, Boris and Miss Martin were finally dead, Caillou and Dora would no longer have to deal with their abusive Mom, Dad and teacher respectively.

However...

"Dora," said Caillou, "I have to let you in on something."

"Whatever's the matter, amigo?" asked Dora.

"You know we took our revenge on that self hating Mexican, my horrible dad and my horrible teacher by killing them?"

"Yeah," Dora replied. "Are you saying that there are going to be consequences?"

"Yeah," Caillou replied. "I get the feeling that the police will be coming after our asses."

"Oh, right." Dora said, the horrible thought finally penetrating through her head.

"What do you suggest we do, love?" She asked.

Caillou whispered into her ear.

"We'll tell your dad and my mom tonight."

That very evening, Caillou and Dora met up with Dora's dad and her grandma along with Caillou's mom and his sister to discuss what they were planning on doing.

"You what?" asked Cole and Doris when they heard what their children had done.

"Well," said Abuela. "It was bound to happen, given all the abuse that those two bitches and that bastard gave them."

Doris hung her head. "Yeah," She said. "But if I were you I would've reported them to the police."

"So," said Cole. "What are you two planning on doing?"

With a heavy heart, Caillou said "We are planning on fleeing the country and starting a new life somewhere where the police wouldn't think to look."

Doris, with tears clearly forming in her eyes, said "As much as we hate to say this, you two...

"You both have to do what's best for you." Cole finished, sounding equally upset.

"and I know just what they need," said Abuela, getting up.

She returned a few minutes later, with some clothes and what looked like a fake moustache.

"These are going to be your disguises," she said. "And I've set up a new identity for you two," she continued.

"What are we going to be called, Abuela?" Asked Dora.

"Your new names are going to be David Freeman and Kayla Lester, you are both recent immigrants to Portugal from Illinois in America and you both came there to teach English at a High School in Lisbon, the FBI and Interpol won't suspect a thing about you two." Abuela concluded.

"That sounds good." Replied Caillou.

"Oh, and one more." Said Doris. "The police may not be the only ones after you two."

"I see." Said Caillou.

"Who else would be after us?" Asked Dora.

"Dora, Caillou's Mom was referring to Boris' Mom and Dad, Caillou's grandparents." Said Miguel. "They are the ones who raised Boris, along with Elena and Miss Martin to be the way they are."

Caillou and Dora were taken aback.

"They were part of a fucked up church group who believed that they were making the world a better place." Miguel continued. "Members of the group had the belief that the only way to get children to behave would be to punish them harshly, even though the original leader of the group is long dead, their legacy continues even to this day."

"That's horrible!" Cried Caillou.

"I know." Said Doris "But it's true. anyway," Doris continued, changing the subject "I think we should get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow."

So they all went sadly to sleep, knowing that tonight would be their last night with their each other.

:'( :'( :'(

The very next day, at approximately 5:30 in the evening, Caillou and Dora said goodbye to their friends and family and also promised to send them messages via facebook.

Caillou and Dora soon got on the plane, there was no turning back now, they had to abandon their old life forever, but they'd be on their way to an abuse free life.

The plane set off from the runway. They both looked down at Goanimate city, knowing this would be the last time that they saw it and this would be the last time they saw the family members that they loved

However, nothing prepared them for what happened next.

For all of a sudden, the plane was engulfed by a bright light and...

Author's note: Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for.

Caillou woke up, when he woke up he looked around him, and couldn't believe his eyes, he appeared to be in a hospital bed, what the heck?

And to his right was a table, on the table were some get well cards.

Suddenly, the memories came back to him, he, along with Rosie and his father were on their way home after a fun day out at Disneyland, they had only been three miles out on the highway when Boris had swerved to avoid a collision only for the car to crash into another car, then flip over, and that was the last thing he remembered.

"Ah, it's nice to see that your awake, Mr. Caillou Caillou." Said a voice.

It was a nurse, she came up to Caillou's bed.

"Good morning," she said. "It's been a year and a half since the car accident. Your parents were worried that you'd never recover."

Caillou was shocked. "A year and a half?" He asked.

"You were in a coma for the past year and a half." The nurse continued, "Your parents and your classmates as well as your grandparents and your teacher came to visit you everyday."

Caillou felt like crying. He hadn't been able to talk to his parents or the people he loved for a year and a half due to being in a coma.

On the other hand, he was glad that his coma fantasy wasn't real.

The Nurse said suddenly "Oh, look she's recovered too."

"She?", Caillou thought.

Caillou looked over at the bed next to him.

The person next to him looked familiar.

It couldn't be?

Surely she was just a figment of his imagination?

The nurse then uttered the words that would confirm that he was not dreaming "Your very lucky to be awake too, Dora Marquez."

Dora looked around her, she was shocked to find herself in a hospital too.

Then the memories came back to her, she had been on her routine exploring with Boots, they came across a dangerous bear, the bear had lunged at her and Boots, she had fallen down and that was the last thing she remembered.

To her right was a table with some get well cards on it.

What interested her the most was the person sitting in the bed on her right.

He looked familiar.

It couldn't be.

Surely he was just a figment of her imagination.

The two of them looked at each other for approximately 10 seconds before Dora finally said "Hola, soy Dora Marquez."

Caillou replied with "Hello, I'm Caillou."

"So your real?" She replied.

"And your real?" Replied Caillou.

"Yes, I am." Said Dora.

"I thought you were just a figment of my imagination." Said Cailou.

"So did I." replied Dora.

Dora and Caillou soon got to know each other properly, Caillou found out that Dora's mom wasn't a self hating Mexican who insulted her for being Mexican nor did she ever wish that Dora was dead. Likewise, Dora found out that Boris wasn't a grounding obsessed child abuser nor was he a psychopath that tortured Caillou every time he acted up.

They soon heard the nurse talking on the phone.

"Yes, your son is awake," She said. "Ok, then. You will come and pick him up this afternoon? He probably can't wait to see you, speak soon."

The nurse was right, Caillou couldn't wait to see his parents.

They then heard the nurse dial another number.

"Yes, your daughter is awake," she said. Ok, then. You will come and pick her up this afternoon? She probably can't wait to see you, speak soon."

Dora couldn't wait to see her parents either.

That afternoon, after Caillou and Dora had had lunch together (Their first in a year and a half), the Marquezs and the Caillous soon arrived to pick up their children.

"Hello, Cole." Said Boris to Cole, Dora's dad.

"Hola, Boris." said Cole in return.

You see, in the past year and a half, Caillou's parents and Dora's parents had bonded while visiting their comatose children.

"It appears that your daughter recovered at the same time as my son." Said Boris.

"Si, isn't it a miracle? Asked Cole.

They soon went into the hospital.

"Oh, I'm so happy to see you awake!" Said Doris as she embraced Caillou.

"So am I." said Boris, also embracing him.

"And I'm so happy to be back!" Caillou replied.

"Dora!" Cried Cole and Elena, embracing her. "We're so happy to see you awake!"

"And I'm so happy to be back too!" Dora replied, also embracing them.

Caillou and Dora soon learned everything that they had missed over the past year and a half from their parents.

Caillou learned that his friends were now in their first year of elementary school, that Julie, his former babysitter had gotten married, that Clementine and Leo had begun a relationship, Sarah was now in grade 4, Rosie was now in preschool, Miss Martin was now working at an elementary school and that Dora's parents had become friends with his own parents during the time they were in a coma, likewise, Caillou's friends had become friends with Dora's friends during that time too, everybody had missed Caillou nonetheless.

Dora learned that Boots had been staying with the Marquez' for the past year and a half, taking care of them and her grandpa, that Swiper had given up on his life of crime (and that it was him that helped Boots bring Dora to the hospital), that the Grumpy Old Troll had moved out from under his bridge, Tico had started working for a Taxi Company, Diego had begun supporting Greenpeace, Isabella and Guillermero were now attending preschool and that Caillou's parents had become friends with her own parents during the time they were in a coma, likewise, Dora's friends had become friends with Caillou's during that time too, everybody had missed Dora nonetheless.

As soon as they were ready to go home, Caillou decided to ask his parents a question.

"Mommy, Daddy." Said Caillou. "I'd like to ask you something."

"What would you like to ask, sport?" Replied Boris.

"Well," began Caillou. "I was wondering..."

"What were you wondering?" Asked Doris.

"I was wondering," Caillou continued. "Could Dora come and visit me sometimes? Likewise, could I go and visit her? We both had a nice day together while we were waiting for you to pick us up."

"Well," said Doris. "We'll have to see what her and Mom and Dad think about that."

Caillou and Dora hoped they'd agree, after all, they'd both learned that neither of them needed to carry a gun in either Elena's or Boris' presence.

Elena and Cole thought it over, then at last Cole said, "Ci, I don't see why not, Caillou seems like a nice guy."

Author's note: I'm trying to write Caillou differently from the way he was portrayed in the cartoon.

Elena nodded in agreement.

"Gracias, Mami and Papi." Said Dora, hugging them. "I love you."

Likewise, Caillou hugged his Mom and Dad saying "Thank you." As well.

As they both walked to the car park, Caillou and Dora were holding hands.

Their parents took note of this.

"Ooh, Elena" whispered Doris to Elena. "Did you see it?"

"Ci, Doris." Replied Elena. "It seems your son is in love with my daughter."

"Why don't we let them roll with it?" Said Boris. "My parents didn't stop me from dating you when we first started." He said to Doris.

Doris, Elena and Cole all nodded their heads in agreement, then they got into their cars with their respective children and drove off home, they all knew that Caillou and Dora couldn't wait to settle in their houses.

After the incident with the grizzly bear, Cole and Elena thought it would be best that Dora would take a mobile phone with her and that she arm herself with a weapon of some sort whenever she went exploring.

As for Caillou, he's properly gotten over his habit of tantrum throwing.

His adventures in Comaland have taught him a great deal, he longer believes that the world revolves around him, nor does he whine when things don't go his way.

On the down side, he still has the memory from the coma universe of him electrocuting his own father and Dora cutting off the heads of Elena and Miss Martin in his brain.

He would never do that to his own father or teacher.

Nor, as he learned would Dora do that to her own mother.

The two of them hope to be rid of their memories in the coma world.


End file.
